Merry F XMas
by hiroki06
Summary: X-mas sucks and Naruto tells you why.A/U SasuNaru Yaoi, Drugs, Lemon, R:18


**Merry Fuckin' Christmas**

I hate the holidays. And before you say oh you're such a scrooge and all that other bullshit, just listen to what I have to say alright. Every year as a child I spent the holidays with my perverted and alcoholic grandfather and my abusive and equally alcoholic grandmother. Now this might not sound too bad to some but when you spend Christmas morning, as an impressionable youth, with two hung over elderly people let's just say it doesn't have the best outcome. If my toys made noises of any type they were not to be touched until well in the evening when both my grandparents were drunk again. If they were played with before an approved time then I had a new knot on the top of my head from my grandma's fist. I quickly learned that if I wanted to have any fun on Christmas then I needed to head to my best bud, Kiba's house. Even if we had to deal with two loud, brash, and abusive women there, we were at least aloud to make as much noise as we wanted. And that's important to a kid ya know?

By the time I was 18, I had been working at the mall for two years. Of course by then I had enough piercings to start counting my toes, so I went to a place where I knew I could get a great discount, Hot Topic. Now most people think that Hot Topic is all about the Goth and Emo kids, but that's not necessarily true. I wore bright colors all the time and talked to plenty of preppy kids who came in to spend mommy and daddy's money. Let me tell you those were best kind of customer 'cause they spent a lot of money without a second thought. We're getting off track though.

My store was not a big one and was filled to the brim with clothes, bedding, hats, belts, accessories, and a bunch of other shit. Well during the holiday season you have un-godly amounts of teenagers infesting the place. It's the hot spot you know, and being the hot spot we also get all the trouble makers. Kids setting off stink bombs, drinks and food left on clothes, one guy even asked to try a pair of shoes on and ended up running out of the store in them. Thankfully Kakashi, the security guard, caught the kid before he hit the exit. Let's just say calling them little shits was a major understatement. Then you have the parents to deal with. While some can be really cool some are downright assholes. This one woman told me I was going to hell because of my gay pride button on my employee lanyard. Another tried to proposition me to be her live in pool boy. And the worst was this guy I go to uni with.

Sasuke Uchiha is your rebellious rich kid. Tattoos, piercings, and a 'fuck everything' attitude. He took a job at the sushi bar out of boredom after high school. I first met him out at the smoking area while I was on break. Even though it was freezing and snowing I needed a break from the mass hoarding of people in the mall. I tried making small talk but he simply stood leaned up against the wall smoking his cigarette. Our next encounter was at the sushi bar. I handed him the list of food from all the associates working that night and again tried to make small talk. Again I was denied any feedback other than the price and here's your order. This type of behavior continued for the next 3 weeks, and I was getting irritated with the tall dark haired man. Then on Christmas Eve before closing he came into my store.

I can still remember this night like it happened just minutes before. He was wearing black skinny jeans with white converse, a navy blue button up, a black pea coat, and a black scarf loosely hanging from his neck. He looked fucking hot. Of course while I was checking him out he caught me.

"See something you like dobe?" the smirk he wore quickly turned my irritation up a notch.

"Oh, he talks! What can I do for ya tonight teme?"

"Hn. I need a new pair of jeans. These are pinching my balls every 5 minutes." My eyes automatically went to the bulge in his jeans, and let's just say it was enough for me to feel my own pants becoming a little too tight.

"What size and color?" I choked out before anything stupid could.

"Eight inch length, 2 ½ inch girth, and pale with a red tip while excited."

I was speechless. Utterly and completely speechless. Did this guy, who I've barely talked to, just give me the size of his dick? I believe he did. My head finally came back to me while my face scrunched up in slight anger and slight embarrassment.

"What the hell!?!" I practically screeched "Why, in all that is Merry Fuckin' Christmassy, did you just tell me that?"

"Well it's just that," he picked my ID badge up from my chest "Naruto. I wanted you to know what you'll be dealing with later. My Christmas present to you is a free ride." By this point he had me backed into the wall with his knee pressed between my thighs. As he shifted his weight I could feel him brush against my half erection.

"Why the hell would I want to fuck you, you bastard? You barely talk to me and expect me to bend over and take it from you like some swooning fan girl?"

"You've been following me on my breaks and coming to get sushi every day. I know for a fact that you hate sushi and love ramen because I asked your friend Kiba about you during class. You want it because I can feel your erection rubbing up on my thigh. Plus you haven't stopped rocking into me since I got you stuck in this position. As for me not talking well, I hate the mall and all the nasty people walking around it. You've gotten more speech from me then most ever do in this germ infested building."

I tried my best to quit rocking into him, but my attempts were futile. In all truth I had been lusting after Sasuke since I first saw him. I would take my breaks the same time he would and had enough sushi in the past three weeks then I ever had in my entire life. Maybe this Christmas ride wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine bastard. Meet me at the middle level of the parking garage in 30 minutes. I have to close the store."

"Hn. The orange F-150 right?"

"Uh, yeah. Wait how did you know what my truck looks like?"

"You think you're the only one that's been stalking its prey?" He said it with a wink and sly smile that instantly had the chills running down my body.

Closing happened in a rush that night. I knew I'd get my ass chewed when I returned back to work, but walking around with an erection was starting to hurt. I walked my two associates, Gaara and Sakura, to their cars before running back through the building to get to the garage. By the time a made it their Sasuke was already sitting on the tail gate smoking a cigarette. I strolled up to him slowly as he eyed me sharply. It probably looked like a wolf watching its next meal come closer to it. He was just waiting to strike.

When I finally reached him he snuffed his cigarette and pulled me in close by my hips. My hand grabbed onto his coat lapels as our mouths met in a hungry kiss. His hands grabbed onto my ass as his tongue devoured my mouth completely. The groans and whimpers I knew were coming from me when I felt his teeth sink into my neck. My hands buried into his dark black hair while I crawled onto his lap. I laid atop him thrusting my groin into his. Neither of us could feel the bitter cold nipping at our skins as sniffles soon became heard among our moans. My dick was throbbing with every thrust we made. I could feel a wet spot forming in my boxers quickly. I never wanted to get fucked this bad as I did then, but I did know I didn't want to do it completely in the open.

"S-sasuke…ugh… in-inside the truck."

He nodded and slid off the truck bed with my arms and legs wrapped around his body. He found my keys on the d-ring connected to my jeans and unlocked the door. With some effort I soon found myself laying across my bench seats as Sasuke unhooked my belt buckle and slipped my jeans and boxers down my legs.

"Sasuke get in the…Oh Jesus!!! Ugh fuck s-sasuke mmmn ha ha!"

His mouth had engulfed half of my shaft as he sucked and licked harshly at my member. My hips bucked up and he made no attempt to stop me as I felt my dick hitting the back of his throat. The soft wet muscle of his tongue slid up and down the underside of my cock. I grabbed onto my steering wheel and head rest as I felt a cold lubed finger slip inside me. The slurping noises were loud but not louder than my own voice calling out his name as he slid two more fingers inside and continued to finger fuck the hell out of me. My hands soon found purchase in his hair again as I felt my orgasm coming. He quickly pulled off my dick with a wet slurppy pop and out of my ass before slicking his own member up. I barely caught glance of the monster he called a dick before I felt it push inside of me.

"Agh! Fuck Naruto! Ha hah ha you're so fucking tight. I'm only half way in."

"Mmm fuck! G-get my pants off. I can't move."

Sasuke pulled one of my jean legs off while my shoe fell to the ground. He then took my right leg and put it on his broad shoulder as he slammed inside of me. I could feel his balls pressing against my ass before he pulled back and slammed inside me again and again and again. His rhythm was fast and hard and just fucking amazing. One of my hands clenched tightly at the steering wheel as my other pumped rapidly at my own erection. My breath came in short panting gasps as Sasuke slammed into my prostate unmercifully. I soon found my stomach tightening and my balls clenching before I screamed Sasuke's name, and my hot jizz burst out and over my shirt and coat. My eyes had rolled in the back of my head but I head Sasuke give a loud grunt as I felt his cum fill me to the point of bursting. My ass had never felt so full as it did at that point.

I kept my eyes shut as I felt Sasuke pull out and lay atop me. The jizz leaking out my ass and down my thigh soon turned ice cold as the cold air hit it. I gave a grunt pushed Sasuke off of me. He pulled out a handful of napkins from his coat and cleaned off both of silently before tucking himself back into his jeans.

"So do those jeans really pinch your balls or was this just an excuse to get to fuck me in my truck?"I pulled up my jeans and boxers. Sasuke pulled a joint out of his cigarette pack a lit up before answering me.

"No, they really do pinch my balls, but getting in that ass of yours was defiantly worth wearing them today."

"You are such a fucking dick. You know that right?" I rolled my eyes as I took the joint from his lips and took my own deep hit.

"Yeah, but I'm the dick that will be fucking your ass from here on out."

"Who the *cough cough* hell says you'll be fucking me again."

"I did 'cause there's no way in hell I'm letting someone else touch you now that I've had you."

"Possessive, arrogant ass." I mumbled as he began kissing and nipping at my neck again.

Two years later and I'm still letting him corner me at every hidden spot in the mall. We've fucked in every thinkable place at the mall, my old apartment, and our new apartment down town. This Christmas our families got together to celebrate. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, laced the brownies with weed and shoved Prozac in the turkey. My grandma got sloshed with Sasuke father and challenged him to an arm wrestling contest. The old hag won that easily. Grandpa made moves on Sasuke's mom all night, and me and Sasuke. Well we hid in his room and fucked all night. Alright so maybe I don't hate the holiday's anymore, but they still are fucked with our two families combined. I think next year we're just going to go on a vacation. Far, far away from all the crazies.


End file.
